1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to the dissemination of information via portable electronic devices adapted for audio output. More particularly, the present invention relates to restaurant menu systems, namely an electronic menu system adapted with audio menu content output for use by the visually impaired in reviewing and selecting desired items in restaurant environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Restaurants generally offer little or no alternatives to patrons uncomfortable with or unable to make use of large, extended printed menus. As a restaurant's offerings increase, their menus grow in depth and complexity to accommodate these changes. Depending on the hours of operation and organization of fare, restaurant menus may be organized to show breakfast, lunch, and dinner, along with specials, prices, and different versions of meals such as senior and children's offerings. Technological limitations, however, have prevented restaurants from presenting menu information to the visually-impaired, or providing any serious alternative to what have become colorful but complex meal catalogs.
Large restaurant chains invest heavily in the media but generally rely almost exclusively on their printed menus to leverage these expenses at the obvious point of purchase, the restaurant dining table. Despite the power of visual presentations, which often include large glossy pictures of meals offered and extensive side menus, conventional printed restaurant menus fail to address the most powerful sensory delivery system, namely audio. It has been found that the spoken word is far more powerful than the printed or written word. Yet restaurants are forced to rely ultimately on the communication skills of the table server to help patrons with questions regarding the menu, ingredients, nutritional information, etc. As a result, there exists need for a menu system capable of generating audio output to provide customers, particularly the visually impaired, with information regarding menu items.
As a result of this recognized need, the background art reveals a number of attempts directed to adapting menu systems with audio output functions in a variety of fields. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,739, issued to Shoghi et al., discloses a system for enabling patrons at large-scale spectator events at confined venues having identifiable seats to self-order food and drinks using a hand-held wireless communication device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,835, issued to Ragsdale-Elliott et al., discloses a wireless maître d' system for providing interactive two-way communication between patrons and restaurant service personnel during restaurant encounters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,215, issued to Brown et al., discloses an electronic food menu on a data processing system wherein electronic food menus are specified for particular customers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,916, issued to Alexander, discloses a tabletop signaling device for restaurants for visually signaling at least one of a plurality of messages to a waiter or waitress using a plurality of light sources and switches for illuminating vertically spaced panels. The references discussed above fail to address the difficulties experienced by visually impaired customers in the restaurant environment.
The background art further reveals an electronic order and inventory information management system for use by servers. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0036977, in the name of Morse, discloses an order and inventory management system wherein remote, portable data entry terminals having a display and input buttons enables a waiter to transmit orders to a remote host computer via wireless means whereby the order is routed to respective food and drink terminals for fulfillment and to a billing terminal for bill printing.
In addition, the background art reveals other attempts directed to assisting visually impaired users in the operation of office equipment and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,182, issued to Wong, discloses enablement of a visually impaired user to use a touch-sensitive device. Objects are announced as the user drags his/her finger across the screen. This reference is particularly directed to operation of electronic devices, such as a copy and facsimile machine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,005, issued to Campbell, discloses an audio positioning mechanism for a display assigning each position on the display with an audio signal that allows the user to identify positions on the display by hearing to allow the user to control operations of an electronic device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,066, issued to Litwiller, discloses a system for audible feedback for touchscreen displays by which a visually impaired worker is able to navigate menu options on touch screen displays. Finally, Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0071859, in the name of Takami et alt discloses a user interface that allows the visually impaired to operate multifunction devices. The device includes Braille for tactile feedback and voice message output capability. When a number is inputted via the buttonpad, the voice message is outputted to provide the corresponding function area name and helpful description of the function represented by the touch panel area.
None of the above-referenced disclosures adequately address the problems encountered by the visually impaired when attempting to review and order items from a restaurant menu; nor do the disclosures deliver a diverse and full range of electronic input and output functions to assist users (whether visually impaired or not). Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for further advancements in the dissemination of information via portable electronic devices adapted for audio output. There further exists a specific need for further advancements directed to dissemination of information to the visually impaired when ordering in restaurant and other retail environments.